You, Me and the Door
by IsummonDemonsinyourcloset
Summary: Between Dark Days and Mortal Coil. Fletcher comes over to Valkyrie's house to meet her parents and watch a movie. Fluffy. Valkyrie/Fletcher. T for sexual references. I'm continuing this.


**You, Me and the Door**

**VPOV:**

"Mum, dad, this is my friend, Fletcher Renn." My dad looked at Fletcher suspiciously, like Fletcher was about to pounce on me and ravish me right in front of them. "Is it okay if he stays for dinner? We were gonna watch a movie later." My dad nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Edgly." Fletcher smiled charmingly. My mother smiled back and opened the door wider to let him in. My father walked Fletcher into the house.

"So you're from England, yes?"

"Born and raised sir. Moved here 2 years ago, when I met Val- Stephanie." My father raised his eyebrows at him when he messed up my name.

"You girls go to the kitchen, I'm just going to talk a bit more with Mr Renn here." Fletcher winked at me as I walked into the kitchen and closed the door. Mum went to the counter and continued chopping up carrots. As I came to join her, she looked up and grinned at me.

"Now, be straight with me Steph. Is Fletcher your boyfriend?" I stared at her speechless for a moment. Then I laughed.

"How long did it take you?"

"To guess? When you hesitated saying 'Friend' and when he winked at you just before. How did it happen?"

_Think up a story! Quick!_ "Uh, well, Fletcher is in my maths class and he sits next to me. He started asking me for my number. Each time I said no he'd get more persistent. One time he asked for my name and I responded with 'Valkyrie', and that's why he messed up my name before. At some point he couldn't take it anymore and he pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me."

"Cute. Steph, I know you trust him, though I don't know about his hair, but I want you to promise me you'll be careful with him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine mum." Then I joined her in making dinner.

**LINEBREAK!**

"Mrs Edgly, that casserole was amazing." He kept flattering my mum. Even though I liked polite Fletcher, I really wanted sarcastic and annoying Fletcher right now. Him being polite was getting on my nerves.

"Why thank you Fletcher." She winked at me. "Well, I'm stuffed. Desmond?"

He looked up at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Goodnight Steph. Good to meet you Mr Renn." They got up, put their plates in the kitchen and went upstairs. Fletcher's smile turned into a smirk.

"Well as much fun as that was, I'm still looking forward to that movie."

I laughed and picked up my plate. "Well I hope you won't be disappointed. And I have to warn you; it is pretty weird." I put my plate in the kitchen and he followed in suite.

"Even weirder than the world we live in, Val?"

"Yeah," We walked into the lounge room and I put on the movie. We sat down and he put his arms around my torso and his chin on my head. I was practically sitting on his lap.

We got to the song "Hot Patooti" when he spoke again. "Hey, Val?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this movie about sex?"

"Basically," We turned back to the movie and I suddenly felt something pressing up against my butt. I pulled out of his grip and turned to look at him. "You didn't just get a hard on, did you?"

He blushed. "Uh…"

"Oh my god! Unbelievable!" I stood up and he grabbed my arm, spinning me around. I landed in his arms, mine twined around his neck, his on my hips.

"You're so hot," I made a face that said 'So, so". He glanced back at the TV. "Let's have sex, right now, on the sofa."

"Uh, no. One, my parents will hear us, two, that door has no lock."

"Then we'll do it against the door, it'll be sexy. Just you, me and the door. Like a three way."

I laughed. "Yeah but then it'll be awkward between me and the door in the morning. I'll never look at it the same way again." He sagged in defeat and I laughed again. "You're so sexy when you pout." I said.

"Right, no sex, I can deal with that, I can deal with the rejection." His words hit a soft spot.

"Okay, I'll tell you what, you come over tomorrow after my parents leave for London and we do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"In my price range."

"Who needs prices when you're a teleporter! I'm here," He appeared in front of the TV. "I'm there," He appeared behind me and took a hold of my waist, his breath hot on the nape of my neck. I shivered. We teleported to the couch, where he pinned me beneath him. "I'm everywhere!"

I laughed, breathily and slapped his arm. "Tomorrow, now let me up, and watch the movie!" He pulled away for a second, and then he leaned back down to briefly brush our lips together.

**Hey guys. This was a little fluffy thing that I wrote at 9:00. Hope you liked this. I'll update the smutty sequel soon.**

**Yours Truly, Gemma! (:!**


End file.
